Tabula Rosa
by Drama Queens rule
Summary: What if Sydney didn't call the CIA when she woke up in Hong Kong? What if somebody stops her. And now she has to go back into the Covenant as Julia with only one ally, a man she hates...Sark.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. Wish I did though (sigh)

Introduction 

She opened her eyes wearily. She was disorientated, and didn't know where she was. Inside she panicked, but on the outside she was calm. As a spy she needed to stay calm in any situation. If only she could remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was having a fight with Allison...

She rose, and looked around. She remembered being in her house, having just killed Allison.

Oh it was all so confusing. One thing she did know is that she was not in her house. Now she was in an alleyway, in what appeared to be a major city. She didn't know which one she was in, to be truthful. She was fairly certain it was Hong Kong, but wasn't positive.

She left the alley into the crowd, feeling awkward and nervous being surrounded by strangers.

She found a payphone and dialed the CIA number. She stood there for a while listening to it ring, praying like hell that they would answer.

Much to her relief, someone did answer the phone, but as she did she heard a voice that made her blood run cold, and she dropped the phone.

"Darling, here you are." He said to her. "I was looking everywhere for you."

And he was standing right behind her.

Okay people. This is a short introduction to the story, coz I have to go soon. Anyway I hope u review. Tell me if I should continue. Thanks.


	2. Confused and forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. Wish I did though (sigh)

Chapter One 

"What do you want?" She hissed to him, her voice low and dangerous, hiding the fear she felt at being alone with him, without a weapon.

"What do I want?" he repeated. "What do you think I want?"

She remained quiet. He either wanted to kill her, or she had something he wanted. Yet she didn't know what she had, she couldn't remember anything after her fight with Alison...that's it! She thought grimly. He wants to kill me for killing his girlfriend.

"Where did you go?" He asked, and she realized she'd been standing there silently for a while.

"Where did I go?" She asked. "It isn't your business."

She was confused, as she was having a conversation with Sark after he had come up to her, and he wasn't pointing a gun at her head yet.

"What is it?" He asked. "Julia, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what sort of game you're playing." She said her voice low and fierce. "But my name's Sydney Bristow."

Instead of looking smug, or even ready to kill her, he looked concerned.

"Are you insane?" He asked, his voice lowered to a whisper. "You don't say you're name in public. They might hear you."

"They? Who are they?" She asked, confused.

"The Covent." He replied, like it was a pretty obvious answer. "You know, where we work?" He added after seeing the look of confusion on her face.

"I work at the CIA." She said clearly. "And we don't work together. Not now that SD6 is gone."

"This isn't funny." He told her, thinking she was joking.

"Then why are you continuing to persist this charade, when I know all you want to do is kill me?" She asked, planning her escape.

He stared at her in surprise, and she took this as a chance to run. She ran down the street, not knowing where to go, just knowing she had to escape. She went into a shop, just so she could throw him off. She decided that she would stay in the shop for a few hours before finding another payphone so she could get to the bottom of this.

Why she was in Hong Kong, why Sark was trying to fool her, why she couldn't remember anything. Everything would become clear after she had spoken to Vaughn and her father, and everyone. After a few hours she went out to a payphone and called her father's cell phone number.

It rang a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"Jack Bristow."

"Dad?" Sydney said, feeling shaky with relief.

His tone changed.

"Where are you?"

"Hong Kong." She replied.

"Okay, meet me at the airport in an hour." Her father said, before hanging up.

Sydney was so relieved and excited that she went straight to the airport. It wasn't until after she had gotten there that she questioned how her father was going to get to the Hong Kong airport in an hour.

'He's probably in town for work anyway." She said, and decided to accept that.

After an hour, she turned to see her father, looking stern.

"Dad." She said, and hugged him. He hugged her back, but didn't really seem that happy to see her.

"Dad?" She asked, worried. "What is it?"

"Why don't we talk in the car?" He suggested, and she felt relief, knowing this was just an act. "Come on Julia."

She froze. "Wh...what did you call me?"

"Are you okay?" Her father asked.

She shook her head, but followed him, knowing the sooner they got to the car the sooner they could talk.

They went to the car park, and a car drove up to them. Jack got in the front seat, so Sydney got in the back.

"Okay, what's going on?" She said, "Why did you just call me Julia? And why am I here?"

"How much does she remember?" he father said, addressing the person in the driver's seat, whom Sydney couldn't see very well.

"I don't think she remembers any of it." The driver replied, and Sydney recognized that Irish accent.

"I mean, she thinks she's still working for the CIA." Sark continued.

Okay, I know I'm mean leaving it there, but it's late and I have to go to school 2moro so I have to go to bed. But don't worry, if you people review, I'll have it continued soon.


	3. Ms Thorn

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. Wish I did though (sigh)

Chapter Two 

Sydney looked at her father, then at the driver's seat, in which Sark sat, speechless with horror.

"Really?" Her father said, worry filling his voice. "What do you think could have happened?"

"I really have no idea." Sark said and Sydney found worry in his voice not for the first time today she was disturbed by Sark's attitude towards her. "But I don't like it."  
"Wow, slow down." Sydney said, finally finding her voice. "I don't work for the CIA anymore? Sark and you are friends? What's going on?"

Sydney felt absolute panic and tried to keep it reined under her cool exterior, without much luck.

"Okay Sydney, we have a lot to explain to you." Her father told her. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I...Francine was Alison." Sydney said, and suddenly panicked. "And Will, Will's dead!"

"No," her father corrected. "Will is alive and in the witness protection program."

"What?...But how?" Sydney asked.

"Yes, well we have more important matters a this very minute." Sark pointed out. "If that is the last thing she remembers, she has basically lost the past two years."

"What!" Sydney gasped. "Two years! It can't have been two years."

"I'm afraid it has, Sydney." Her father said. "And a lot has happened over the last two years."

"What has happened?" Sydney asked.

She saw her father look at Sark and was pretty sure they were exchanging knowing looks. Feeling left out and confused, Sydney looked out the window, watching the streets of Hong Kong go past, watching all the bright lights and crowds.

"I think you should rest." Her father told her. "We'll drop you off at the motel and explain everything tomorrow, okay?"

Sydney didn't think it was okay, but knew saying so wouldn't change her father's decision so she just agreed.

She was dropped of at a motel and her father gave her a room key, and told her to go to room 102. She followed his orders and opened the door to find a pretty nice room with two double beds a bathroom and a mini kitchen. Sydney went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. After drinking the water she went to the bathroom and had a shower. The hot water was nice and made her feel almost human again, though she felt extremely exhausted. Sydney knew she should go straight to bed, and was heading to do so, when she saw a briefcase sitting on the kitchen bench. She opened it and found a whole heap of papers. She looked at the first one, which seemed to be some sort of letter.

Miss Thorn,

I am sorry to inform you that the rent on your flat is way overdue and unless the dept is paid within the next four days we will retain ownership of the property once more...

Sydney stopped reading it, because she didn't understand the letter and figured, since it was in her father's hotel room, that it was encrypted.

She looked at what was underneath the letter with interest. It was a file. The name on the side Julia Thorn.

There it was, that name again.

Unable to contain her curiosity, Sydney opened the file. She was surprised to see her picture clipped in. The only difference between her now, and her in the picture was the picture had blonde hair. But that meant nothing to a girl who constantly dyes her hair and wears wigs. She also remembered, with horrible dread, that both Sark and her own father had called her Julia. She began to read the file.

She didn't read all of it, because the contents were frightening, as it mentioned that she was a field agent for some organization called the 'covenant' (how do u spell it?) and also made many references to things Sydney Bristow would never get involved in.

'But then, this isn't Sydney Bristow' A little voice in her head told her. She put Julia's file away, only to find her own file underneath it. She opened her file to find it exactly as it was before with one adjustment. Stamped across it in red was KIA. Killed In Action.

"What!" Sydney said, unknowingly aloud. She was dead?

Okay people, I know this chapter is very close to some of the events that happened in the series, but I didn't want to change everything. (Oh and for future reference, Sark hasn't been in US custody like he was in the series) Oh, and don't forget to press that little button below that says review.


	4. Ms Thorn part two

Disclaimer: Look back to chapters 1 and 2.

Chapter Three 

Sark tried to look at Jack, to see what he was thinking, but was unable to, as he had to keep his eyes on the road while they drove through this busy city.

"What are you thinking Jack?" Sark asked, with a comfort that he and Jack had gotten a while ago, but Sydney doesn't remember.

"I don't know," Jack replied angrily, after a minute. "I don't know how this happened, and I certainly don't know what to tell her. She thinks she's a different person.

"Yes, well I am just as upset as you are." Sark said sadly. "At least she remembers she loves you."

Sark could almost feel Jack's sorrowful gaze. When he and Sydney first started to date, Jack disapproved, but now, Sark knew he didn't share those feelings anymore.

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

"No, we have bigger problems at hand." Sark said stiffly, unable to give himself time for emotion. "The covenent will be expecting us to return soon, and will be expecting Julia to return with us. We must tell Julia enough about her alias to prevent her from being killed."

Jack nodded, which Sark saw out of the corner of his eye. "You don't think we should tell her everything?"

"No." Sark responded. "It will all be too much for her. She'll have to learn everything in good time."

"What about you and her?" Jack asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.

"We are partners, and perhaps good friends." Sark replied, his chest tightening with pain at those words.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sydney Bristow, in her current state hates me. Learning that we...it will be unbelievable to her."

"Yes."

"Well, we'll get a motel for the night, and go see Julia in the morning." Sark said, and with a tight chest he drove the car to a nearby motel.

Hey, this is just a short chapter from Sark's point of view. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, and will try to do betta in the future. Please review. And, I've finally decided to acknowledge my reviewers, coz u all mean so much to me.

Katrina: Here's an update, glad you love my story.

Allyispy: Yes, its going to be a Sydney/Sark fic coz I love Sark too.

Psycholioness13: Thank you for reading, reviewing and correcting all my stories.


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: Look back on all my other chapters

Chapter Four 

She was dead. I am dead. The words kept running through her head as she lay on the bed, unable to sleep. It didn't make sense, yet it explained some things. Why everyone called her Julia, why she didn't work for the CIA anymore…

She groaned in frustration and hit her pillow. It was like a puzzle, her life. And now half the pieces had been taken away from her leaving her utterly confused and angry. She didn't care about sleep, she just wanted answers.

This continued throughout the night, as her thoughts feed into her insomnia, not allowing her mind to stop, as thoughts speed around.

Sydney jumped when she heard the door open. She quietly rolled of the bed, and scouted the room for a weapon.

"Don't worry, it is only me." Sark's voice said, and he flicked on the light switch.

Sydney looked up at him incredulously, unable to recall a time when it was only Sark and she didn't worry.

"How do you feel this morning?" Sark asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No better than I did yesterday." Sydney replied shortly. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I…uh, came to see how you are. See if you remember anything." Sark replied, somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh." Sydney replied, sitting down on a wooden chair, across from the bed, so she was facing Sark. "Where's dad?"

"He's getting breakfast." Sark replied, which was partly true. "He should be here any minute."

Sydney nodded, and looked around the room, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"So, we're…uh, colleagues now?" Sydney asked, just wanting to break the silence, and hopefully learn something about the past two years.

Sark nodded. "Relatively speaking."

"What do you mean?"

"I…ah…let's wait until your father gets here, before answering the questions, shall we?"

Sydney glared at him, unable to believe that she didn't hate Sark anymore, that they actually worked together. It was complete madness. Complete and utter madness.

At that moment the door opened again, and Sydney's father walked in carrying a few plastic bags of junk food.

"Morning." Her father said, as he placed the bags down on the bench.

"Morning?" Sydney said, her voice louder than anticipated. "You tell me that its been two years, make me go to bed before telling me anything, and then all you can say is morning?"

Her dad looked at her, with a look he'd given her so many times before. "I brought you pancakes." He offered her a bag.

"Thanks." Sydney mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed by her outburst.

"Now, we know you must have a million questions." Her father said, once he'd given Sark food, and opened his own. "And we will tell you as much as we can."

Sydney nodded. "What has happened these past two years? I mean, you two are…and Will's alive…and I found some things, in, in the briefcase over there. It says that I…I'm dead."

Both men exchanged a glance of surprise at each other before looking at her.

"Yes. According to the CIA you are dead." Her father replied. "That was not our fault."

"What happened?" Sydney asked. "I need to know."

"Well, you remember the night you and Alison had that fight?" Sark said, and Sydney realized they had silently agreed for him to explain.

Sydney nodded.

"Well, that night your house burnt down. Will survived, but…"

"We found a body, burnt of course." Her father continued. "And the dental record matched with yours."

Sydney looked at him, her eyes wide in both terror and surprise.

"So we all believed you were dead."

"It wasn't until four months later that it was proven otherwise." Sark continued to tell the story. "I was working for a group called the Covenant."

Sydney nodded, the name being familiar as a terrorist group.

"And I knew they were training some new agents, which they needed to test in the field." Sark said. "So I was asked to go along with one agent, just in case something went wrong. That agent was Julia Thorn."

"Me." Sydney gasped.

"Yes. Of course, I was completely shocked, as I had also heard about Sydney Bristow's death." Sark said. "So, naturally, when we were alone, I confronted you. And you told me that if I told anyone you would kill me."

Sydney almost laughed, as she knew that's exactly what she would have done.

"Anyway, you didn't tell me anything, at first. But then, the first chance you got, you went to Kendall, and I happened to be there when you left and followed you. I was caught, of course. And was offered a deal. To assist you, as being the CIA's mole inside the Covenant, or being arrested under US custody."

Sydney was actually surprised that Sark was given a choice.

"So I became your ally inside the Covenant, grudgingly at first, but now I actually believe in what I'm doing."

Sydney stared at him in surprise, and realized that he actually meant it. That showed how much had happened in the past two years.

"What about dad?" Sydney asked. "How did he find out?"

"Well, Kendall made it clear you were not to contact him, and risk blowing your cover, but you did so anyway." Sark said.

"Yes, and I confronted Kendall about it." Jack added. "I didn't want you doing this alone, or even worse with Sark. But then, that was a long time ago." He added to Sark, who nodded being no fool and knowing how much they had hated each other back then.

"What did he say, Kendall, I mean?" Sydney asked, completely fascinated. This didn't feel like her life story, it felt like some kind of drama, action movie.

"He was unhappy, of course." Jack said. "But I convinced him to allow me to go undercover with the Covenant."

"How?"

"So, I went to them, saying I could get them intel on the CIA, be their mole." Jack said, and Sydney gasped. "Of course, to prove myself, I did give away a few secrets, but now, I give them half truths."

Sydney nodded, still surprised her father was willing to risk his job and risk jail by doing that.

"They all know me as Jack Bristow, but they don't know that I recognize you. That I know we're related." Jack said, and Sark laughed slightly.

"Yes, they all think he doesn't like you because you remind him too much of his dead daughter, and everyone respects that, so you aren't forced to be together often."

Sydney nodded, realizing it was all so hard to take in.

"Yes." Sark said. "And we are telling you all this, because we have to return to the office on Monday. And you need to know enough to be believable for the Covenant, they can't know that you remember being Sydney Bristow again."

Sydney nodded. "I'm Julia Thorn."

"Precisely." Sark said. "Oh, and you might want to consider re-dying your hair blonde. Julia is famous for being so, but you had to dye it brown for our last mission."

Sydney looked at him for a minute before nodding. She had no choice really.

"Yes, well." Jack stood up. "My plane back leaves in an hour, so I shall see you two in LA."

Sydney looked at them both. "What? Why are you leaving now, and us tomorrow?"

"Because, I don't like you, and you two work together." Jack replied, before leaving Sydney alone with Sark.

Here's an update. Enjoy. Oh, ad some of the details may be a bit dodgy compared to the series, coz I haven't see it in a while, so please be kind with your criticisms. Oh, and review my lovely readers, review.


	6. Flashbacks

**Chapter Five**

Sydney sat on the chair uncomfortably as Jack left. Sark felt his heart sink, seeing how uncomfortable she was being left alone in a room with him. But then, he shouldn't be surprised, Sydney Bristow hated him and even though their relationship's changed a lot in the past few years, she didn't know that.

"So, ah…I…ah…I should redye my hair, shouldn't I?" Sydney said, not meeting Sark's eyes.

Sark nodded. "Yes, Julia's famous for her blonde hair…it suits her."

Sydney nodded. "Well…I'm going to go have a shower, and then…go get some hair dye."

Sark nodded. "Okay, there are towels in the bathroom."

Sydney stood up and nodded. "Yeah, thank you." She walked over to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

Sark closed his eyes, willing the pain to stop. He hadn't ever thought it would hurt this much, not having Sydney's love. But then, he loved her, a lot.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sark sat on the bed of the motel room, and felt his heart lea as he heard the doorknob rattle. The door opened, and there was Sydney, entering the room and closing the door behind her._

_Sark got up and went over to embrace her, a grin on his face as they hugged. _

"_Your meeting ran late then?"_

_Sydney nodded and sighed. "Yes, my meetings are always late."_

_Sydney sighed and sat on the bed, and Sark sat next to her. _

"_God I hate this." Sydney cursed, irritated. "I get to hear about the lives of all my friends, but I don't get to see them."_

"_Yeah, that would hurt." Sark said, putting an arm around her shoulders._

"_I mean, Dixon's been director for almost a year now. And Vaughn's…engaged."_

_Sydney's voice quivered as she said this._

"_Of course." Sark said standing up. "Vaughn's getting engaged. That would hurt."_

"_I didn't mean it that way.' Sydney snapped. "You know I don't love him anymore. It's just…Vaughn was a friend of mine, and now I can't even go to his wedding…meet his future wife."_

_Sark came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I know, love. I know you must miss the, but at least you have me."_

_Sydney smiled and turned her head around and kissed Sark gently. "You're right. I really miss them."_

_He swatted at her playfully. "You mean I'm not worth it."_

"_Of course not." Sydney joked, but then pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sark kissed her back hard, walking her backwards until she was up against the wall. He caressed her arms, before grabbing her wrists and holding them up against the wall. Then his face still close to hers he whispered. "I love you."_

_Sydney replied to this with yet another kiss, more gentle then the first. "I love you too." She grinned and Sark spun them both around from the wall, and they both fell down onto the bed, both in mad fits of passionate kissing._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sark opened his eyes as he heard the bathroom door open. He turned to see Sydney standing in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her body, her cheeks in a faint blush. He looked at her for a minute, then quickly turned around.

"Uh, your clothes are in the black bag over there." He told her, not turning around.

"Thank you." She said, and he heard the bag being opened, as Sydney got dressed.

"So you're going to go out shopping to get hair dye?" Sark asked as she got dressed.

"Yeah." Sydney replied. 'You can turn around now."

Sark turned around to see her wearing a pair of jeans and a white top, towel drying her hair. She smiled at him.

"Do you want to come with me?" Sydney asked, giving him a questioning smile.

"Uh…yeah, okay." Sark said, a bit shocked that Sydney wanted him to come. "Why?"

"Well, we're going to be working together, so I suppose we should spend some time together." She replied, and went over to the door, opening it. "Besides," she added before leaving the room. "You have the car keys."

Sark laughed as he followed her out the room, locking it behind them.

_FLASHBACK_

"_They're still behind us." Sark told Sydney, who was madly driving the car, as they were being shot at by a following car._

"_Yeah, I kinda noticed that." Sydney snapped back sarcastically._

"_Look, you can't keep hating me, if we're going to work together." Sark snapped angrily. "You're going to have to learn to trust me."_

"_I don't trust you Sark." Sydney snapped. "And I doubt I will. I just have to work with you."_

"_My life is in your freaking hands." Sark yelled. "And yours in mine." _

"_This is not the time for this conversation." Sydney yelled as she swerved quickly to try and lose the car behind them._

"_The lakes coming up." Sark said suddenly._

"_What's your point?" Sydney yelled, swerving again._

"_We'll lose them there." Sark yelled. "Undo your seatbelt."_

"_Are you insane?" Sydney yelled. "The lake's too shallow."_

"_Trust me." Sark yelled, unlocking his own seatbelt, then hers before spinning the wheel towards the lake they would be passing._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Sydney yelled in panic, and he opened her door, and pushed her out of it, jumping behind her. The car continued straight to the lake, followed by the shooting car._

_Both Sydney and Sark landed in the bushes, both rolling and came up covered in scratches._

"_You could have gotten us killed." Sydney yelled in rage._

"_It was a risk, yes." Sark agreed. 'But I just saved your life."_

_Sydney nodded disgruntled. "I suppose we can start to trust each other." She admitted softly._

"_Good." Sark nodded. "Now let's run."_

_END FLASHBACK _


	7. Hair Dye

**Chapter Six **

Sydney felt odd and uncomfortable walking around with Sark in the streets. She knew they worked together and everything, but the times she didn't trust him were still fresh in her mind, and the times she did trust him had escaped her memory.

"Are you okay?" Sark asked, noticing her discomfort.

"Oh, I'm fine." Sydney lied, than hurried over to a stand of hair dyes. "What shade of blonde am I usually?"

"Pretty pale." Sark replied absently. "And don't lie to me. I know you better than that."

Sydney shivered at that, but tried to suppress it. She trusted him; or at least she did. "Pale blonde. Okay," She picked up a hair dye box. "Got it."

Sark only nodded, and they both walked towards the cash register.

"Here," Sark pulled out his wallet and handed Sydney a couple of notes.

"Thanks." Sydney replied, remembering that she didn't have any money on her.

"Would you like to get some lunch before going back to the motel?" Sark asked, as they left the store.

Sydney looked at him, unsure of what he meant by that. Then she realized that, because they worked together, they'd probably gone to get lunch together heaps, and there wasn't much food back at the motel anyway.

"Sure." She replied, forcing a smile onto her face. "Let's get some lunch."

"Julia, if you need any help, or anything, you know you can come to me, right?" Sark said, as they were sitting in a nice café waiting for their food to arrive.

Sydney looked at him, startled. "Uh…yeah, I guess."

At that moment Sark grabbed her arm, from across the table and leant forward. 'Look, I know you find it hard to believe that we are working together; but I've watched your back for two years now, and you mine. I don't want to lose that." He then let go of her arm, and leant back on his chair.

Sydney looked at him; slightly alarmed. He was telling the truth, she knew it. She could hear the desperation and pain in his voice. For the first time since she'd found out she woken up in Hong Kong, did Sydney realize how hard this must be on him. He'd just lost his partner, and someone he was friends with. That would be painful. She'd have to try harder now, harder to remember. Harder to trust him again.

"Yes, I know." She said to him, her voice reaching the same tone of seriousness.

"Good." Sark said. "How do you think you'll go, returning to the covenant."

Sydney shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

Sark smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Sydney smiled, wishing she had his confidence in her.

At that moment, the waitress came with their food, interrupting the silence.

"Oh, thank you." Sark said with a smile, accepting his food.

"Yeah, thank you." Sydney said.

"_Sark, how do you manage it?" Sydney asked, she was extremely tipsy. "Because you've started working for the CIA betraying to covenant, when really, you want to be working with the covenant, betraying the CIA."_

_Sark laughed, he had drunk quite a bit of alcohol too, but was not quite as drunk as Sydney. "You know what I think?" He told her, "I think you're drinking now, because you're sad about not being able to see all your CIA friends and that makes you sad."_

_Sydney sat up straight, and looked at him. "You know, your right. I am sad." She paused, sobbing a little. "But at least I'm not betraying them for the CIA."_

_Sark laughed again. "I thought it would be torture, but…it's not."_

_Sydney nodded understanding. "Yeah, my life isn't that bad."_

_Sark laughed, and Sydney stood up. "I think I'm going to go to the gym."_

_Sark stood up too, and caught her as she fell over. "No, I think you should go to bed. You're completely drunk."_

_Sydney laughed. "No, I'm…yes, I am. Bed is good. Are you coming?"_

_Sark just laughed, and helped her up to her bedroom, where he helped her into bed and pulled the covers over her._

"_Where are you going to sleep?" She asked, sounding less drunk then she had before._

_Sark shrugged. "I guess I'll sleep on the couch, if that's okay with you."_

_Sydney nodded. "Yeah…I trust you now."_

_Sark nodded. "I trust you too."_

"Do you need any help?" Sark asked from outside the bathroom door.

Sydney laughed as she continued to put dye in her hair. "No, I'm alright."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Sydney nodded. "I am." And continued to put the dye in her hair. She didn't want to admit it to Sark, but she was incredibly nervous about going back to the covenant, and felt tomorrow was too soon. But she also knew she had no choice about it, and was just glad to have someone there to help her through it.

Sark was waiting in the motel room, while Sydney was dying her hair. He didn't know why, but his stomach was churning about tomorrow. He knew it was because he was taking her back to the covenant, and he was afraid she might do something, accidentally, to make them realize she's no longer Julia. Then they'd kill her, and he wouldn't be able to stand that. He'd rather have her here, not knowing how much they loved each other, than not have her at all.

"Hey," Sydney said, as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out, revealing her now bouncy blonde hair.

Sark stared at her, and had to use every fibre in his body not to go over there and kiss her.

"How do I look?" Sydney asked, twirling around a little to show off her hair.

"You look…" Sark began, unable to come up with words to describe her.

"Like Julia?" Sydney suggested, grinning a little.

"Exactly like Julia." Sark agreed, nodding.

Sydney smiled, and he felt a wave of pain and longing come over him. He still loved her, and he wanted, like crazy, for her to love him too.

_I've updated again. smile I'm so proud of myself._

_**Alyssa:** Yes, I love them as a couple too. And Vaughn and Lauren will probably be in the next chapter, so you'll find out then._

_**VaughnSydney** Wow, thank you for your review. I'm glad my ideas seem clever, and that the whole story line is plausible._

_**Gettingawaywithmurder:** Yes, Jack and Sark are friends, isn't that different. And Syd's forgotten she loves him, I'm really cruel to Sark, aren't I?_

_**PsychoLioness13** Yes, I've been planning to add the flashbacks for a while, and there will definitely be more of them over the next few chapters._


	8. Drunken Nerves

**Chapter 7 **

Sydney rung her hands nervously, as she looked out of the plane window. They'd been in the air just over two hours and she felt her stomach churn at the thought of returning to the Covenant. A place she didn't even remember.  
"Would you stop doing that." Sark said, grabbing her hands. "It'll all be fine."  
"How can you be sure?" Sydney asked, her voice showing her nerves.  
"Because, you're Julia Thorn." Sark replied easily. "Don't forget that."  
Sydney nodded, feeling somewhat calmer after hearing those words. Yes, she was Julia Thorn. She was also Sydney Bristow. She could do this. After all, she'd been a double agent before, why not do it again.

After arriving at the airport, after spending a good part of the day on a plane, both Sydney and Sark were exhausted.  
"Okay, we going to the covenant now?" Sydney asked, and, even though Sark's talking had helped keep her nerves down, she also found that vodka also did the trick.  
"Hell no." Sark replied shaking his head. "Not only are you tipsy but we're both exhausted. Besides, they won't be expecting us until tomorrow morning anyway."  
Sydney nodded. "Okay, cool."  
Sark sighed in disgust, though it was partly his fault. He could have stopped her drinking, but decided it was probably better then letting her worry herself sick. "Okay, let's get you home."  
Sydney nodded. "Where do I live now?"  
Sark almost laughed, and hailed a taxi.

Sydney felt her head throbbing slightly and felt her eyelids droop heavily.   
She allowed Sark to lead her into the taxi where she slumped against the window. She heard Sark tell the driver some address and figured it was probably hers, as it sounded unfamiliar.  
"Tired?" The driver asked her in an annoying loud voice, with a hint of laughter.  
'No dumb ass.' Sydney thought. 'I'm wide awake.'  
As though reading her thoughts, Sark quickly replied. "It was a long flight."  
The driver nodded and said something else. Sydney found herself tune out, and the next thing she knew, Sark gave her a shake and lead her out the taxi.  
He went through her bag and got out her keys, unlocked the door and left the keys on the kitchen table. He led Sydney to her bedroom, where she dumped her bags, before going into the bathroom to change. While Sydney was in the bathroom Sark set her alarm clock so she'd wake up at the right time, and when she came back he told her that they would be going to the covenant tomorrow and he would come pick her up. Sydney nodded sleepily and Sark left her to sleep, locking the front door as he left.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP  
Sydney jolted up to the sound of her alarm clock and flung her arm up, knocking it to the ground. Silence. Sydney sighed and picked up her alarm clock from the floor.  
"Four thirty!" She growled as she red the glowing numbers. "Son of a bitch."  
Despite her anger at being woken so early, Sydney went and had a shower. As she got out of the shower she felt much more awake, and found her way around the house to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for herself. She felt completely weird as she didn't even recognize her own kitchen.  
After having a bowl of cereal and cleaning her teeth and such, Sydney went around the house, looking at the photographs she had around the house. One photo she found particularly interesting. It was a picture of her and Sark. She had blonde hair, and Sark's arm was around her. They were both smiling. Sydney smiled slightly at the picture, then looked up abruptly as the doorbell rang.

"Good morning." Sark said as Sydney opened the door.

"Hi." Sydney replied, unable to believe he can act so cheery this early in the morning.

"Ready to go to the covenant?" Sark asked, his voice more serious.

Sydney sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."


	9. The Covenant

Hey everyone whose been reading this story. I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but I had the worst case of writer's block and had gotten the sudden idea that this story is stupid and not worth continuing. However here I am contnuing. Once again, sorry guys!

Also, I own the character of Ben and its not exactly like the covenant in the show as I'm a bit fuzzy for details. Also, this jumps around in time a bit. I hope you don't get too confused. Thank you.

**Chapter Eight**

A YEAR AND A SEVEN MONTHS AGO

_She found herself completely encircled by water. It surrounded her completely, her nose, throat, hugging her lungs which burnt with pain. She madly felt around with her hands trying to find the surface but couldn't find it. She didn't even know which way was up. It was so dark, and cold as her fingers went numb and she felt needles hitting her body all over. She tried to cry out, but that only let in more water. Instead she madly swam around, trying to reach the surface. Her fingers hit something and she felt fear snake her spin. It was something cold and hard and felt like glass. Her fingers had just touched ice. Red spots filled her vision as she didn't have the energy to even attempt to break the ice. She felt her head grow fuzzy and her lungs burn for oxygen she could not reach…_

Sydney bolted upright, breathing hard. She shivered and looked over to find her window open. Sydney felt her breath begin to slow as she gripped the top of her blanket for comfort. It was only a dream.

There was a knock at her door and a voice called out, "Julia."

Sydney walked over to the door and opened it to find an officer for the covenant standing at her door. He had been one of the guards while she was being 'conditioned' and since then had been the only person to contact her other than the doctor. She didn't know this man's real name, but had been told to call him Ben.

"Yes?" She asked briskly.

"Come on, they want you at the office." Ben said grimly, which wasn't surprising as he was always serious and grim.

"Give me five minutes." Sydney replied. "I want to shower." With that she shut the door and went to shower, her heart beating like crazy. She was going to be tested as a field agent today she knew it. She didn't know what they would make her do, but she knew it would be terrible. To prove she was Julia Thorn she had to murder a man. Would this be worse?

Sydney got out of the shower and got dressed, having a quick silent prayer while doing so.

"Okay, lets go." She said, getting into Ben's car.

He gave her a gruff look. "Took your time, didn't ya?"

"Considering I had no warning about this meeting, it would do you well not to speak about the time it takes me to shower."

The rest of the trip was in silence mostly because Sydney found it easier to pretend to be a murder when she wasn't speaking. The other thing that worried her was that she feared soon, she'd no longer be pretending.

The finally drove into the parking lot. Ben parked, and Sydney got out of the car and walked up to the office. She opened the door and walked over to the elevator and waited for it to open. While she was waiting Ben caught up with her.

"You're eager." He said.

"You know me." Sydney replied as the elevator door opened. "I love my work."

They stood in the elevator until it came to the fifth floor and then they both got off and walked into the office.

"Ah, Ben." A man greeted him, and Sydney thought he was the leader of this group, although she couldn't be sure as they'd only briefly met when she was given her test. "And Julia, I am pleased to have you here."

"I hate to be rude." Sydney said. "But exactly why am I here?"

"Ah yes, yes." He said smiling as though she had told a joke. "I would like you to meet my companions." The man gestured to a group of men standing behind him, and a man who'd before now had his back to her turned around. Their eyes met for a second, and Sydney felt panic in the pit of her stomach. She recognised those eyes.

"Julia Thorne, I'd like you to meet Julius Sark."

* * *

The drive over to the office went in silence. Part of the silence was uncomfortable as Sydney wasn't sure how she'd cope being there, but the other part was actually comfortable as she knew she had Sark with her.

Sydney was feeling comfortable because she would have Sark with her! She sighed and shook her head. She must be insane. Finally they drove into an office car park. Sydney figured the office was the covenant car park and found it was suddenly hard to breath.

"Hey." Sark said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "You'll be okay."

Sydney squeezed his hand back, feeling some comfort in his warmth.

"Okay." She said. "I'm ready."

He gave her a smile. "Let's go."

They got out of the car and went into an office that was similar to the CIA actually. Sydney felt herself tense up and tried to relax as they walked towards an elevator. Sark pressed the up button and they stood there for a few minutes until the elevator opened. Sydney stepped in and looked at the buttons, before turning to look at Sark. He pressed the button for the fifth floor. Sydney made a note to remember that. Fifth floor.

"Hey, are you sure you can do this?" Sark asked grabbing her hand, which shocked Sydney.

Sydney was so surprised that she didn't pull her hand out of his. After a minute she found she didn't even want to, as his hand was warm and comforting. The elevator opened and Sark let go of her hand and walked out confidently. Sydney tried to follow his actions.

Sydney watched Sark curiously. After what happened in the elevator she was starting to think that she'd been more than just friends with Sark. Or maybe it was just that he had feelings for her and was using her memory problem to act on them. She snorted. Jerk.

"Mr Sark." A female voice rang out. "Ms Thorn."

Sydney looked up to see a brunette walking over to them. She touched Sark's shoulder and smiled. "It's nice to see you made it back alive."

"Of course." Sydney said as she realized this girl was flirting with Sark. "We are the best."

Sark grinned. "That we are."

"Of course." The girl said her tone harsh and she glared at Sydney. "I'll see you two in the meeting."

Sydney watched her walk away, glaring. After all she had been flirting with Sark right in front of Sydney. Wait, was she jealous of another girl flirting with…Sark? Sydney shivered. She must be going insane.

"That's Vivian." Sark told Sydney quietly. "She's a temporary member of the covenant."

"Why is she temporary?" Sydney asked her voice as hushed as his.

"Because they are only using her. she'll…vanish soon." Sark said, his tone letting Sydney know exactly what he meant. "It's kind of sad. The entire office knows, but her."

Sydney nodded and they continued to walk. "Where are we going?"

"To the meeting room." Sark replied. "We have to sign in, sort of. Report back on our mission."

Sydney nodded and they went into a room with a conference table. There was only a few people in the room so far, and Sark went and took a seat near the end of the table. Sydney took a seat between Sark and a blonde haired girl.

"Julia Thorn." The girl said her voice clipped with a British, and Sydney turned to look at her. "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Lauren Reed."

* * *

"Julius Sark, this is Julia Thorn. Your new partner." Sydney felt her heart racing as Sark looked at her in strange recognition, as though he was seeing a ghost.

Probably can't believe I'm in the covenant. Sydney told herself.

"Uh…it's a pleasure to meet you, Julia." Sark said after a minute, acting as though he had never met her before. He held out his hand and Sydney begrudgingly shook it, secretly glaring at him.

"Now," the boss said. "I have a mission for the two of you…consider it a test if you will. To see how you two work together."

Sydney snorted. It wasn't a test to see how well we work together. She thought. It's a test to see how well I am as a field agent. God, they must have some idea, knowing my CIA background.

The boss handed Sark a file and he looked at it before nodding. "Very well."

"Good." The boss nodded. "Your plane leaves in fifteen minutes, so you two need to leave now."

Sark nodded again. "Come on…Julia. I'll drive us."

Sydney followed him fearfully. Sark walked normally and didn't even speak to her. They reached the elevator and got in. once the door was closed he turned to her.

"Okay, what the hell is going on, Sydney?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sydney replied, deciding it was best to pretend to be Julia. "My name is Julia Thorn."

Sark laughed. "You don't expect me to believe that crap do you? They might, but I know you better than that. I know because your eyes had a look of recognition in them, when you saw me."

"You reminded me of someone I knew." Sydney retorted.

Sark pushed her up against the wall, his arm across her neck. "Don't lie to me."

"Get off me." Sydney said, kicking him, which made him falter giving her time to bring up her arm, twisting his around. Sydney then backed Sark up against the wall.

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." Sydney then let him go as the elevator door opened.

* * *

"Oh, so we've never met?" Sydney asked Lauren, feeling relief flood her.

'No, we haven't." Lauren said. "But I am quite honoured to meet you, as I've heard so much."

"Oh. Thank you." Sydney replied smiling, pretending to be Julia. "It is quite an pleasure, knowing my work is appreciated. What is it you do for the covenant?"

"Oh, I am an undercover agent in the CIA." Lauren replied seriously.

"Really?" Sydney said, paling. "How?"

"I am an NSC officer. I am also married to an agent within the CIA."

"Which agent?"

"Michael Vaughn."

* * *

Okay everyone, please review and give me ways to improve my story. Ideas are appreciated. Thank you! Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed previous chapters it really means a lot to me. I love you guys!


	10. Love pains

I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story lately but I went through writer's block. So please read and review all you people who haven't given up on me. I'm SORRY!

**Chapter Nine**

Sydney lay, looking up at what she imagined to be the ceiling, but couldn't quite see it as her vision was blurred. She'd been lying under the water for no more than afew seconds, letting the water cover her face, blocking the path that oxygen travelled to her lungs. She knew she would have to get up and breath soon, but she just couldn't force herself to do so. It hurt, it hurt so Goddamn much. Her chest felt like it had been ripped apart, and she knew that tears were mixed amongst the water that acted as a blanket to her pain. Protecting her from the outside world.

"_Hi, I'm Lauren Reed." _

Sydney's vision began to blacken, and her lungs were beginning to desperately crave oxygen, yet she still didn't move.

"_I am also married to an agent within the CIA."_

Sydney didn't know why she was getting this worked up about everything, but it was just another heavy blow. She'd lost her memory, her friends, her entire life, everything that was familiar to her. Now she had to lose him too?

"_Michael Vaughn."_

Sydney couldn't take it anymore, and she finally shot up gasping for air. Her hair lay as a tangled heap against her back. Sydney began to sob freely now. She felt so hurt, so betrayed. She'd lost her entire life, and gotten all this confusion, yet no one told her, not her father, not Sark. Neither of them seemed to find it important that she know about this. About Vaughn.

* * *

"Oh, I am an undercover agent in the CIA." Lauren replied seriously. 

"Really?" Sydney said, paling. "How?"

"I am an NSC officer. I am also married to an agent within the CIA."

"Which agent?"

"Michael Vaughn."

Sydney sat there in shock, her mind unable to form proper words, all she could feel was the pain shooting to her chest, her heart beating abnormally fast.

"Oh." Was all Sydney managed to murmur, trying to put on a weak smile.

"Oh, do you know him?" Lauren asked, unable to see the inner turmoil going on inside Sydney's mind.

'I…ah…no, I can't say I do." Sydney lied, at the last minute remembering who she was supposed to be.

Sydney stared at Lauren in surprise. Vaughn was married to…her. This woman. How could Vaughn be married to her? How? It's only been two years, how could Vaughn fall in love _and_ marry someone else? Is that all their love meant to him?

Sark grabbed Sydney's hand comfortingly as a man in a suit walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Sark whispered and Sydney just nodded and pulled her hand out of his. If Sark was shocked he didn't show it, and just turned his attention to the man who entered the room.

The rest of the meeting seemed to be a blur to Sydney who was too upset to really pay any attention to anything. She soon found ehrself in the bathtub, back at her house.

* * *

Sydney finally got out of the bath and dried and dressed herself. She went downstairs to find Sark sitting on the lounge. She was a little surprised to see him sitting there, but Sydney vaguely recalled him cming in with her before she rushed up to the bath. 

Sark turned to look at her as she entered.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me about Vaughn?" Sydney asked, her voice cold and void of all the emotions threatening to spill out of her.

"What…how did you…?" Sark looked bewildered.

"I was sitting next to his wife in the meeting." Sydney replied taking a few steps back as Sark began to walk towards her. Sark stopped dead.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't…"

"What? You didn't think I deserved to know?" Sydney asked, her voice raising as her pain finally came out. "I wasn't trusted to know my boyfriend was married?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." Sark replied irritated. "Besides, you wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"Maybe not, but you still should have told me." Sydney yelled back. "But wait, you wouldn't be able to hit on me if I was upset about Vaughn."

"What?" Sark said loudly, his face paling.

"Oh come on. I've noticed how you've tried to hit on me. Holding my hand and everything. It's pathetic." Sydney spat in anger.

"You wouldn't have said that a week ago." Sark replied calmly.

"Stop it." Sydney yelled, glaring at him. "I wouldn't have given up on Vaughn and gone with someone else. Especially not you. I hate you."

"You did." Sark replied, his voice straining now. "But that was two years ago. Things change."

"Not this."

"I changed."

"You can't change." Sydney said angrily. "You're just looking out for yourself. You don't know what its like to have a cuase, to fight for something, a nation. You only know how to look out for yourself. I could never be with someone like you."

"I said I've changed." Sark laughed bitterly. "Hell even your father can say so."

"You're pretending." Sydney said, her voice not so angry anymore.

"I love you." Sark said, which caused both of them to callapse into a shocked silence.

Sydney couldn't believe he'd just said that. He couldn't have just said that. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. He was messing with her. This was just another game to him.

"I…I didn't meant o say that." Sark said. "Forget it."

"Why'd you say it?" Sydney demanded. "What do you want?"

Sark had begun to walk towards the door as she was speaking, but when she added the last part he turned around and whispered, so quietly Sydney had to strain to hear, "I want you back."

With those last words Sark left, shutting the door loudly, leaving Sydney standing there, stunned. Looking at the spot he'd just been standing.

* * *

Okay, please review, thank you people.

Also thank you to **S** and **Toni **for reviewing my last chapter. Love you guys!


End file.
